


Feeling Lazy

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beds, Expected Visitors, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris doesn't want to concede to the inevitable.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 7





	Feeling Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Last Moment Together'

“Time to get up,” Cloud called from the doorway, his voice echoing slightly in the still under-furnished house. Aeris pulled the covers up over her head and rolled over, cocooning herself in the blankets as the bedsprings squeaked. “Come on…” he chided tapping his foot against the wooden floorboards.

“I refuse.” The bed smelled like Cloud. Dark and warm under the sheets; outside was bright and cold.

Cloud sighed and padded closer, floorboards creaking as he moved. “This was your idea.”

“I know.” She flopped the covers down, cool air rushing across her torso. Aeris met his gaze and huffed. “But that was back when it was all abstract. It was next year or next month or next week. Or tomorrow. Now it’s today and I feel lazy.” The annual Avalanche get together was an opportunity to gather all their companions and significant others on a rotating basis. This year was Cloud and Aeris’s turn to host. And despite all the preparation; the additional beds, the extra food (so much of that), the sacrificed time was a little too high now the moment arrived. “Not keen on wearing pajamas for the next week.”

“Me either.” He grimaced, leant over and offered her his hand. With a grumble she took it and used Cloud to haul herself out of bed, shifting from foot to foot on the cold wood of the floor. “Just remember this only comes once a year. And this precise situation comes only every eight.”

“I know.” Aeris muttered as she rested against him and let her arms hang loose by her sides.

“And it’s always nice to see our friends.”

“True.” Cloud was not as warm as he was in bed, but still hotter than the air. They needed to move and get ready. But moving now meant leaving the warmth of him behind. Not a lot of ways out of that. “But I can’t get comfortable as easily.”

He chuckled, the noise reverberating in his chest. “Well, we probably disrupt most of them in the same way.”

“Point.” She sighed and at last pulled away from him. “We’ll have to make up for it after.”

“Definitely.” Aeris smiled at him for a moment, contemplated a pre-arrival making up for it and decided against it. She padded to the stairs, Cloud right behind her. According to the clock they only had about an hour until Tifa was due to arrive; probably best to be ready before then. Probably.


End file.
